


King

by Aviantei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Written to the OST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poem] "His footsteps fall like piano keys..."





	King

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published on fanfiction.net on May 13, 2015. While listening to Mikoto's theme on the OST, I felt like writing some poetry, so this is what happened. Not much else to say.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**King**

By: Aviantei

A _[K]_ Poem

* * *

His footsteps fall like piano keys,  
sometimes hard and staccato,  
others, a legato stride across the pavement.  
He is never-ending. “_A king!_”  
they call him, a leader filled  
with a rapid tenacity,  
a soothing lullaby’s harshness.  
He is hauntingly beautiful  
even when engulfed in flames,  
in destruction. He is a refrain  
that echoes within your skull,  
hammers on strings keeping time,  
his men, the violins’ cry  
that surely follows.  
  
even after the end


End file.
